


Do As You’re Told (An Offer You Can’t Refuse)

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss/Land Owner!Zayn, M/M, Set in like, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, ish, the olden times, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can’t afford this months rent so Zayn proposes an offer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As You’re Told (An Offer You Can’t Refuse)

“Mr. Malik please, I’m begging you. I can get the money in a few days, please.” Liam pleaded. He was on his way home when he remembered he had to drop off this month’s rent. Only he was a few bucks short. He stopped by his land owner’s house in complacent for more time. His owner, Zayn Malik, was one of the only people in his small town who was rich and owned those fancy two floor houses while everyone else (including Liam) lived in small dirty burrows.

He was currently covered in oil from the factory that his father used to work in. He was also ready to get down on his knees and beg even more.

“Liam, you know the rules. Each month you pay $100 or I have to kick you out.” Zayn huffed; he wasn’t much of a care-er.

“I-I know but I-”

“Liam,” Zayn cut him off, “You of all people know my rules. And so? There’s no excuses.”

“I-I know but I just, I don’t have enough money and I’m really sorry but if you could just give me a few more days, I promise I’ll have the money by then.”

“I like you Liam,” Zayn said reaching for one of his cigarettes, “Your father used to pay the rent to my father and now look, their sons doing the same. Ah generations.” Zayn concluded, lighting it up and taking a puff before blowing out while staring out his window that was wrapped in a tight red curtain, “I’ll make you a deal, ok?”

“Anything..” Liam bit his lip, trying not to think of his father who had passed away a few months ago and his ill mother at home and little siblings wondering where he was.

“I’ll allow you to skip this month’s rent, if..”

“If?”

“You know I sleep around, I know you know I sleep around. Well, in all the people I’ve slept with, I’ve token 9 virginities. And well? I’m not quite fond of odd numbers. If you know what I mean?”

“I’m not following..”

“Oh sweet, innocent, little Liam. Always so cute, and charming, yeah? I want,” Zayn waved his hand.

“You want..?” Liam pressed further.

Zayn frowned, “Jesus Liam, I want your virginity.”

“My-My, M-My-”

“Yes Liam, you’ve heard me right.” Zayn meddled.

“But.. But.. I-I was-was.” Liam was cut off with a slap to his right cheek.

“Stop stuttering you damn fool. Either you take the option or you move out. It’s simple, babe.” Zayn announced.

Liam looked down, cradling his cheek in his palm, “But how could you ask for such a thi-thing?”

“Well I usually get what I want, ‘member? If I want your virginity, I can manipulate you into getting it. Simple, Liam, simple.”

“But-”

“Stop saying but.”

“You’re supposed to save that for marriage..”

“Oh you mean Danielle? When you were 13 and you learned you were going to marry her when you’re older?”

Liam gasped, “H-How do you know about that?”

“Your father always had a big trap on him, almost like you do. He bragged to my father and he let me know.. For future references. It’s sad really, almost pathetic.”

“What is?”

“How you didn’t get to tell your father you were gay before he kicked the bucket. Are you really going to marry her? Knowing you, you could never allow yourself to one person who you don’t love. Anyways, do we have a deal? Your sweet virginity for another month of living in your home?” Zayn asked, stubbing out his cigarette in the dish.

“I-I guess I really don’t have a choice..”

“That’s correct. And good choice,” Zayn winked, “Alright why don’t you follow me.”

“Wait, you mean-right now?” Liam asked, a bit shockingly.

“No Liam I meant next year.” Zayn gave him a pitiful look.

“Oh, but I have to get home and cook and…” Liam stopped rambling when Zayn frowned and used his pointer finger to signal Liam to follow him.

“Shut up and do as you’re told Liam.” Zayn commanded.

Liam followed Zayn into a room with great big space and an enormous bed in the middle draped with red sheets and all sort of pillows. The room itself had magnificent curtains that drifted down in swirls of scarlet, preventing light to shine into the room. There was a brown wooden shelf filled with books and a desk with paper and a cup full of pens on top of it. Liam noted that most of the articles in the room were crimson.

Liam didn’t realize Zayn was staring at him until he turned to look at him. There was a mischievous glint in Zayn’s eyes.

“Strip.” Zayn said.

“W-What?” Liam asked.

“Strip.” Zayn repeated.

“M-My clothes?”

“Liam, honestly you can’t be so stupid.” Zayn murmured.

“But-”

Liam was cut off when Zayn rolled his eyes and ripped Liam’s shirt open, the few buttons on his flannel bouncing off.

“M-My shirt..” Liam pouted.

“Fucking hell, strip Liam.” Zayn growled.

Liam whimpered, a little scared because when Zayn got mad, he got mad. He decided to listen and slowly took off the broken shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle.

“There you go, now pants.” Zayn said, gesturing to Liam’s dirty jeans.

Liam looked startled for a second, exposing himself was something Liam wanted to avoid, but a las he had to do this for his family.

“Come on, babe.” Zayn pressed.

Liam fumbled a little with his belt but once he got it undone, his pants dropped on top of his shirt.

“Good boy.” Zayn patted his cheek. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is wonderful, Liam.” Zayn grinned running a hand down Liam’s abs which made the brunette shiver in response. “Now, your boxers.” He whispered sweetly.

Liam whimpered, “Mr. Malik p-please, I’m sure ther-re’s another w-way to pay you…” Liam sounded sure, too sure.

Zayn looked into Liam’s eyes. The Brown shaded chocolate ones into the light Hazel Golden ones. Suddenly, Zayn cupped Liam’s cheeks in his large tan hands and for a while, they continued staring at each other. With Liam’s cheeks already heat up, and Zayn’s thumb rubbing against his cheeks. Zayn decided the younger boy was ready and pulled him in closer, until their lips ran into each other. Liam abruptly tried to pull back but with Zayn’s hands on his cheeks, he knew he wouldn’t be able to back down now. Zayn smiled into the kiss, he removed his hands and brought them down to wrap around Liam’s torso, right on his boxer’s waistband before using his tongue to flick on Liam’s bottom lip.

Liam suddenly pulled away, panting, and taking in large swaps of breathes. Zayn rolled his eyes and used their hips to guide them towards the bed while Liam still tried to catch his breath.

Zayn gently pushed Liam back until he fell onto the bed and spread his legs apart. Zayn climbed in between his legs and slowly dug his fingers right above Liam’s waistband.

“P-Please Mr. Malik, I’ll do anything else..”

Zayn grinned, “Liam. This is easier. You’ll lose it one day, you might as well lose it to me.” He said slipping down Liam’s briefs to reveal his cock, “See. Nothing to be embarrassed about, babe.”

“No-Yeah-But I don’t, I’m not ready.” Liam whispered, getting up against his elbows that sank into the plush bed.

“Of course you’re not Liam.” Zayn snorted taking the rest of Liam’s boxers off sliding them through his legs, “Not yet at least.” He spoke smoothly, bringing his fingers up to Liam’s mouth, “Suck.” He commanded.

“What?” Liam squealed, trying to back away from his land owner but Zayn used his free hand to clutch one of Liam’s leg in a vice grip.

“Suck.” Zayn growled, having enough of Liam’s hesitation thoughts.

“I-I don’t know ho-how..” Liam admitted, a mild blush blooming on his darkish skin.

“Just fucking open your mouth Liam and suck.” Zayn said calmer.

Liam did as so, opening his mouth a bit for Zayn to stick one of his boney slick fingers into his mouth and press against his tongue. Liam enclosed his mouth around where Zayn’s finger met knuckle and sucked slowly. His cheeks hollowed slightly and the view got Zayn hard because no matter how stuck up and stubborn Liam might be, he is the more innocent thing you will ever see in your life and having him suck on your finger with his eyes clasped shut and his cheeks a deep shade of red was the hottest thing you will ever see in your life.

“There you go.” Zayn purred moving his finger over and adding two others.

Liam continued to suck and teasingly used his tongue to lick tiny little kitten licks on their tips. Although Liam had no idea what kind of affect he was giving Zayn. He just flicked his tongue softly over Zayn’s finger tips.

“Ok, Ok, babe.” Zayn said pulling his fingers out crumply. He took a look at them. They were coated in warm sticky saliva that belonged to Liam. He smirked gleefully. “Say Liam, have you ever sucked a cock before?” He asked, looking up to lock eyes with Liam.

“N-No..” Liam blushed harder, his cheeks turning a nice shade of crimson scarlet to match the duvets of the bed.

“Well you’re about to learn how.” Zayn smirked.

Liam gave him a pitiful looked. Almost begging with his eyes not to make him do this. “M-Mr. Malik please, I beg of you to make me do something else.”

“I don’t want it to hurt as much Li. I ran out of lube yesterday and if I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve bought more.” Zayn acknowledged, leaning in closer to Liam and cupping his round pink cheeks again, “You might think I don’t care but I do.” He said truthfully. He didn’t want Liam to feel a lot of pain over the pleasure. Zayn lifted his shirt off and threw it over his head, watching Liam’s reaction to stare at his chest. He snorted in amusement and began to unbuckle his belt, slipping off his pants and boxers along.

Liam’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks turned to wider eyes and paler skin, “Uh oh.” He said in shock.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t think that’s going to fit..” Liam mumbled. It looked like he was meant to say that in his mind or to himself but instead he said it out loud. And so when Zayn started cackling Liam’s blush returned quickly, “I-I mean um. No I- not like that no I just. Ugh.”

“S’ok babe. Now position..” Zayn thought for a moment before an imaginary light bulb lite up upon his head. “Here.” Zayn moved back to where Liam was, laying his elbows against his white and blood drenched pillows in a similar location Liam was in. “Babe, here,” He spread his legs open, “Between.” He gestured.

Liam sighed and got up on his knees against the bed and crawled over in-between Zayn’s legs where the raven haired beauty was once.

“Suck.” Zayn said.

“Is that all you say?” Liam snapped.

Zayn frowned and sat up with Liam still in between him, “What?” He growled darkly.

“Nothing.” Liam said quickly.

“You’re talking back now, huh?” Zayn sneered, “Are you suddenly brave enough to stand up against me, Liam? Are you really?” Zayn asked, his breathe ghosting over Liam’s lips from how incredibly close Zayn leaned in.

“N-No..” Liam huffed out.

“Good.” Zayn said, bringing his hands that didn’t have the three slimy digits and grabbed the back of Liam’s hair and pushed him down so Liam’s lips were on top of his cock. “Suck.” He said simply.

Liam sighed, his hot breathe hitting Zayn’s hardening cock, and opened his mouth wide – because boy was Zayn huge – and brought his mouth lower and let Zayn’s member enter him. Liam could only take barely half of him in.

“Fuck,” Zayn huffed, “Yeah. Right there, baby. Fuck yes.” He groaned, sitting up a bit more and leaning over Liam. He slowly used his index finger to scuttle inside Liam slowly, stretching him.

Liam let out a horrid whimper around Zayn’s cock, gripping at the bed sheets.

“Shh, shh, babe.” Zayn cooed softly using the hand to push Liam down for deep throating. Liam gagged at the end of Zayn’s erection and Zayn groaned at the feeling of his dick hitting the back of Liam’s throat while adding the second finger that was glazed with spit and scissor-ed them out.

Liam whined against his cock and slowly lifted his head to let go of it where a bunch of his drool has gathered all throughout it. Liam’s breathe hitched as Zayn continued to prep him, making his hole feel weak and unoriginal.

“Mr-Mr. Malik.” Liam whispered, unable to keep his voice from cracking.

“Shit,” Zayn cursed, “I need to be in you Liam, god.” Zayn spoke with such eagerness.

“No!” Liam said quickly, “Please.. Hasn’t this been enough?”

“Not even close,” Zayn said with vice in his voice, “You haven’t even had your orgasm yet.” He chuckled, getting up from the bed (taking his fingers out in process), gentle from pushing Liam aside. He stretched a bit, his shoulders cracking and locking. “Come over, babe.” He yawned slightly, tapping the edge of the bed.

Liam jerked up and crawled over to where Zayn patted and kneed down with his palms resting on his thighs.

Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed Liam’s legs from behind him and pulled them forward, that way Liam was lying on his back and staring immensely up at Zayn, with wide eyes. Zayn smirked, amused at Liam’s shock, and looked down to where Liam’s hole was wide enough and wet.

“Are you ready for me, Li?” Zayn teased, biting his bottom lip.

“Doesn’t matter..” Liam mumbled, shyly.

“Eh,” Zayn shrugged, “You’re right.”

One of Zayn’s hand went and gripped Liam’s right thigh and the other went beneath his cock and held it straight while aligning it with Liam’s entrance. Pushing in slightly for the tip to enter, Liam squirmed.

“Stay still.” Zayn hissed.

“I’m sorry,” Liam apologized, “I’m just scared.”

“Don’t be.” Zayn reassured, thrusting in.

Liam’s throat went dry as pain shot threw his body and tears welled up in his eyes, “Shit.” He cursed.

“That feel good baby?” Zayn murmured, shifting his other hand to clutch the other thigh and pulling out enough to push back in.

“No..” Liam groaned, followed by a soft whimper.

“Sounds like it.” He chuckled, reaching one of his hands to smooth over Liam’s damp hair.

“Just-Just get it over withhh…” Liam drawled.

Zayn huffed, “C’mon Li.” Zayn said, beginning a slow steady pace of thrusting, angling it to find Liam’s sweet spot.

“Mr-Mr- fuck Zayn.” Liam mumbled, clutching his eyes shut and groaning loudly.

“God-The noises you make will have me cumming inside of you in a matter of seconds.” Zayn grumbled.

“N-No-fuck-no please, it-it hurts.” Liam hissed.

“Stop lying to me, Liam.” Zayn growled, “Fuck, hold on.” Zayn pulled out and loved the way Liam made a distort noise from his throat.

“Zaaayn.” Liam whined.

“I know you love it babe, but just,” Zayn moved to sit on the side of the bed with his feet dangling off, “Here.” He patted his thighs.

“What?” Liam asked, sitting up.

“Come ride me, I think it’d be better.” Zayn decided.

Liam frowned, his lips tugging down, but followed orders anyways and stood up, making his way to Zayn. “H-How do I..?” He asked.

Zayn snorted and grabbed behind both of Liam’s legs and pulled them up. Liam quickly understood and jumped a little until he was hovering over Zayn’s lap, wrapping his legs behind Zayn’s back. His hole was just above Zayn’s hard on before whisking down, his ass slapping down on Zayn’s hips and making a slacking sound. Both men groaned at the same time the pleasure swam through both of them as well.

“Fuck, god.” Zayn creaked. He got an idea and stood up, Liam immediately snaked his arms around his neck, clutching on for life, while his legs firmed around Zayn’s waist.

“Za-ayn?” Liam squeaked.

Zayn sneered and bucked his hips up and Liam moaned, the gurgle vibrating and echoing off the room walls, “Fuck.” Zayn said, moving his own arms around Liam’s hips in return to help Liam stay up.

Liam moved his hips, hoping Zayn would get the idea to move because now he was feeling pleasure and he wanted this.

Zayn chuckled again, gritting his hips upwards towards Liam’s hole as Liam moved his ass up and down to get more friction.

“Zayn…” Liam drawled onwards, “Fuck!”

“That’s is baby, you’re so good at this.” He smiled, removing one arm from around Liam to clutch Liam’s hard on.

“Oh!” Liam squawked.

“Feel good?” Zayn asked.

“Y-Yes.” Liam whimpered.

Zayn started to pump Liam’s cock, feeling the twist in his stomach, knowing his climax was about to come (that was a pun). He started to thrust harder into Liam and hoped his hand was doing wonder on the younger boy.

“Mr. Malik! I-I feel-fuck-“ Liam shouted, his cum shooting out of his dick and landing all over Zayn’s fisted hand and wrist.

“So quickly, Leeyum?” Zayn teased, just then he squirted out into Liam.

“Neeugghh..” Liam mumbled, crushing his eyes shut as he felt Zayn’s white hot semen squirm though him and then leak out slowly.

Zayn sat back down on his bed, allowing Liam to sway over and sit next to him. He turned towards the brunette, who in return, looked back and the two were staring at each other, no words coming out any of their mouths. Liam had big wide eyes, hoping the deal was over with and there wasn’t anything else up Mr. Malik’s sleeve. While Zayn, Zayn was praying they’d be another time where Liam couldn’t pay and they could do this another time.

Liam slightly yawned, covering his mouth quickly as his eyes got a little teary.

“Get under the covers.” Zayn motioned towards the pillows.

“Oh=Oh no. I’m not tired, In fact I should really get going..” Liam’s words went against Liam as soon as he let out another small sheepish yawn.

“Liam, I’m not going to tell you again, get under the covers.” Zayn commanded.

Liam nodded, and crawled over to the pillows and sat in front of them. Zayn smiled, grinned even, and stood up, stretching his back and cracking it. He then swept over in the direction of Liam and grabbed the red covers and draped them over Liam, and tucked them in. Liam looked up to Zayn in shock, sluggishly laying his head on a gold trimmed pillow. Zayn’s smile, grin, never disappeared as he bent down and softly kissed Liam on the lips and then gently on the forehead.

He turned back round and headed in the direction of a small door – which Liam predicted was the bathroom – and said, “It was nice doing business with you, Liam. See you next time.” As the door shut closed behind him.

Liam snuggled into the covers, closing his eyes, and thinking, They’ll defiantly be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooop, hope you enjoyed that one!  
> Tumblr: Cause-of-ziam-im-unable-to-even  
> Kik: Camila_Ziam22


End file.
